


Short Drabbles

by Parallelz



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallelz/pseuds/Parallelz
Summary: Short Drabbles while I learn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Short Drabbles

Tack, tak tak, thump! , tak tak rat tat tat tat.  
The poor fox couldn’t help but bury his pounding head in his pillow. Turning around, he looked at the capybara machine gun typing away on his computer.  
“My god, do you have an even louder keyboard?” the fox sarcastically asked.  
The capybara only ignored him, jamming out with his set of headphones.  
The fox only turned back around , nursing his headache and wondered what he had done in a previous life to deserve such a loud room mate.  
The capybara continued typing away, oblivious to his roommate's distress, as he tried to finish his work on time.


End file.
